Nuestra cuenta atrás
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: Todos los seres humanos nacen con un contador en la muñeca que indica el tiempo que falta para que conozcan a su otra mitad, la persona a la cual están destinados. Esta es la historia de la cuenta atrás de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Pues eso, que he vuelto con una pequeña historia surgida de un post de Tumblr. (www . johnlocked-star gazer-in- tardis .tumblr post/ 39941 588658). Ya sabéis, quitar espacios.

La razón de mi vuelta es que hoy exactamente hace un año que publiqué mi primera historieta Wolfstar. No sé exactamente cuando me enamoré de estos dos hombres y les di mi corazón para que jugaran con él y lo destruyeran, así que tomaré esa data, 2 de Enero de 2012. Hoy hace un año de mi entrada al fandom! :D Y ojalá cumpla muchos años más con vosotros, stargazers.

Esto es una pequeña historieta compuesta de dos partes, la segunda la subiré a finales de semana a más tardar. La idea principal es que todos nacemos con un contador en la muñeca que nos indica el tiempo que falta para que conozcamos a nuestra otra mitad, la persona a la cual estamos destinados. Cuando llega a cero y la encontramos se mantiene así, mostrando que ya estás cogido.

Este contador no es fijo, sino que va variando con nuestras decisiones diarias y lo que nos sucede. Cuando tu media mitad sufre un dolor muy grave, o muere, lo puedes sentir físicamente. Y si tu media mitad muere, antes o después de que la conozcas, se transforma en un montón de ceros rojos.

Ahora que ya os he contado un poco de que va... A leer! Y no olvidéis decir qué os ha parecido.

* * *

**1. Nuestra cuenta atrás**

Igual que todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, Sirius Black nació con un contador de alrededor de once años en su muñeca. Exactamente, 11 años y 10 meses. Eso no era de extrañar, ya que es a los once años cuando los jóvenes magos empiezan Hogwarts, y siempre hay una alta probabilidad de que sea allí donde conozcan a su otra mitad, a la persona a cual están destinados.

* * *

Una noche de luna llena de cuando tiene seis años, Sirius Black se despierta asustado en su cama. Le duele mucho el hombro aunque no tiene ninguna herida física. Temeroso, enciende la luz y se mira la muñeca, para descubrir que su contador ha aumentado diez años. Permanece en su cama toda la noche, en posición fetal, demasiado asustado para poder dormir.

Lo que Sirius no sabe es que esa misma noche, en la otra punta del país, el niño cuyo contador dice lo mismo que el suyo ha sido mordido por un licántropo en el hombro.

* * *

Sirius ya se había acostumbrado a tener el contador más grande que todos los hijos de los amigos de sus padres. _Seguro que es un muggle_ decían, horrorizados. _O peor aún, un sangresucia_. Sirius se intentaba defender, pero en su interior se preguntaba que qué importaba que su media mitad fuera un muggle, si se querían? La única vez que exteriorizó ese pensamiento le valió un castigo de su madre, y un discurso de dos horas de su padre sobre la pureza de la sangre y los deberes del heredero de los Black, así que aprendió a no decirlo más.

* * *

Sirius ya se había mentalizado a tener que esperar más de diez años más para encontrarse con su destinada, cuando de repente su contador bajó a tres meses. Exactamente el tiempo que le quedaba para ir a Hogwarts. Eso se tomó como una gran noticia en la casa de los Black, aunque todos no podían evitar pensar que seguramente era una sangresucia que acababa de recibir su carta.

La noche en que el contador de Sirius disminuyó fue exactamente la misma noche en que los Lupin recibían la visita de un anciano director en su casa, diciendo que no importaba que su hijo estuviera afectado de licantropía, tenía una plaza reservada en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón**

Lo siento por tardar tanto a subir la continuación, pero aquí está (por fin!). Tube un problema con mi ordenador y se me borró todo, así que he tenido que volver a copiarlo todo. Tenéis suerte que siempre lo escriba todo primero a mano! xD

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron reviews, creo que os he respondido a todas por privado. ¡Lo siento si me he dejado a alguien!

¡Un beso, y gracias por leer!

Adrienne

* * *

**2. Nuestra cuenta atrás**

El gran día había llegado. 1 de Septiembre de 1971.

- Más te vale que sea una buena heredera sangrepura, Sirius, y que vaya a Slytherin igual que tú. - amenazó Walburga Black a su hijo, ignorando que él no tenía ningún poder de decisión sobre ello.

- Tu madre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti sea quien sea, Remus. - dijo Lyall Lupin con dulzura, agachándose al lado de su hijo y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente - Tú simplemente relájate y disfruta, éste será el día más importante de tu vida. - Lyall Lupin cerró los ojos, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, y Remus supo que estaba recordando el día en que su madre y él se habían conocido. Ahora el contador en la muñeca de su padre estaba en rojo, mostrando que no la volvería a ver nunca más.

* * *

Su padre le ayudó a subir el baúl al tren, y el pequeño Remus Lupin lo arrastró por los pasillos del vagón, entrando en el primer compartimiento medio vacío que encontró, con un chico llamado Andrew y unas chicas llamadas Sarah y Anne. Sarah era mestiza, cómo él, y Andrew y Anne eran hijos de muggles.

Mientras las chicas cuchicheaban emocionadas sobre sus contadores, que también mostraban menos de veinticuatro horas, él entabló conversación con Andrew. Al ser hijo de muggles, el chico sabía poco sobre la historia de Hogwarts, pero estaba muy emocionado por aprender, así que escuchó atentamente las explicaciones de Remus sobre casas, cuadros que se movía y nuevas asignaturas.

* * *

En la otra punta del tren, un chico pelinegro observaba decepcionado una puerta recién cerrada.

- No lo entiendo. - le dijo a su nuevo amigo - Debería haber sido romántico y bonito, no? Al menos, así es como me lo han pintado siempre... - el chico se tocó la muñeca por encima la manga.

- Hombre, quizá no deberías haber insultado al grasoso ese, se ve que es su amigo...

- Quizá no... - James giró y se puso a mirar por la ventana, con aire distraído - Pero Lily... - mentalmente repitió ese nombre, _Lily_ - Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra, creo que no se ha dado ni cuenta.

- No te preocupes, tío. - respondió Sirius mirando también su contados, cada vez más pequeño - Al menos ya sabes quién es, y tienes siete años para librarte del grasoso ese y conquistarla. Yo ni siquiera sé quién es ella aún... o él.

* * *

Los alumnos de primero entraron al Gran Salón, precedidos de la Profesora McGonagall, entre los cuchicheos de los más mayores.

Después de la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador la primera chica que se enfrentó a él fue Sarah Abbott, que fue a Hufflepuff. Un par de turnos más adelante, ya le llegó el turno a Sirius.

_Sé valiente, Sirius_, se dijo el chico a sí mismo mientras se acercaba al taburete. Se sentó y observó la mesa de Slytherin, desde donde varios miembros de su familia lo estaban observando. _Sé valiente, no eres cómo ellos_.

- Interesante, muy interesante... Otro pequeño Black. - susurró el Sombrero Seleccionador en su oído - Ya veo. Ambicioso, pero también valiente y leal. Tus convicciones son fuertes y luchas por lo que quieres. Ya sé donde irás... GRYFFINDOR!

Sonriente y sin mirar las caras largas y sorprendidas de la mesa verdiplata, Sirius Black fue hacia la mesa de los leones, que lo recibió con una fuerte ovación Con toda la emoción del momento, el primer Black en toda la historia de la casa Gryffindor no notó un pequeño cosquilleo en su muñeca, y que su contador bajaba unas horas más.

Unos minutos después, con una sonrisa tímida, Remus Lupin se unió también a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Lily Evans, sin darse cuenta del chico de pelo negro sentado unos asientos a la derecha, hablando con su nuevo mejor amigo.

* * *

Una vez todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados con sus nuevos compañeros, Dumbledore se levantó y todo el comedor calló de golpe.

- ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos a otro curso en Hogwarts! Sé que todos tenéis mucha hambre, así que solo os distraeré unos minutos.

Para empezar, y muy importante, este año se ha plantado un nuevo árbol en los terrenos de la escuela. Os pido que no os acerquéis a él ya que puede ser muy peligroso.

Siete artículos de broma nuevos se han añadido a la lista de objetos prohibidos, podéis ver la lista completa en la oficina del señor Filch. - el director señaló al conserje.

Ah, y una cosa más, que seguramente es lo que más os interesa a los de primer año. - sonrió Dumbledore - Debéis saber que el gran Salón tiene un hechizo que impide las conexiones aquí dentro para evitar el caos. Tan buen punto salgáis por esas puertas ya será posible, pero os pido que no os entretengáis en el vestíbulo y vayáis hacia vuestras salas comunes, tenéis muchos días aún por delante. Ahora sí, ¡a comer! - con una palmada del anciano director todas las mesas se llenaron de comida y los alumnos empezaron a hablar, contentos de estar de vuelta.


End file.
